The Black Hawks
The Black Hawks The main antagonists of the 07 ghost manga and anime series. The Black Hawks is a group mostly comprised of powerful warsfiel users, and led by Ayanami, who is at present the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff. Their job is to protect the Barsburg Empire from any threat, even at the cost of their own lives. They obey Chairman Miroku's secret order, but it's unknown whether it is due to the fact that Ayanami personally obeys Miroku or the group is officially under Miroku's supervision. In the ongoing manga, the Black Hawks has eight members who are active at present. In the anime, only six members have been introduced so far. Outline Apparently, the Black Hawks are selected on their skill and fighting ability, with only the strongest being allowed to join. A quality that is thought of as a necessity is being a Warsfiel, being able to manipulate a form of dark magic, though this has been side-stepped by Konatsu, who is a normal human, and Haruse (before he joined, he was warned by a friend to "avoid the Black Hawks because they are Warsfiel" - this suggests that Haruse was not one). The Black Hawks have been shown to be feared by many of the soldiers, as Warsfiels are thought of as monsters because of their abilities. When The Black Hawks are first introduced in the anime, the group consists of 5 males and Kuroyuri (who's gender is unknown). They were first shown entering the examination room to view the candidates taking part in the exam. After Teito's escape they were seen in a meeting with the other high ranking officers, where one of the generals accuses the Black Hawks of not taking the situation seriously. Miroku secretly sends them on a mission to the church to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, which Teito possesses. When two of the Black Hawks are deployed on this mission, some of the high ranking officers who dislike Ayanami consider sending the Black Hawks to deal with the war with a neighbouring country, Antwort. In the anime, after the Black Hawks has retrieved the Eye of Mikhail, they are again sent on a mission by Miroku, this time to capture Teito, the host of the Eye. The Black Hawks fight with the Bishops until Teito warps everyone into Pandora's box. Upon seeing this, Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. History The creation of the Black Hawks was explained in a chapter in the manga. While there is no official date given for when the group was formed it is widely presumed to be several years before the war with Raggs, when Ayanami and Hyuuga were both shown to already be Warsfiels at the time. Since then the members of the Black Hawk's has apparently changed, with the group gaining and losing associates. The manga reveals that an Emperor (sometimes translated as King) of the Barsburg Empire (it is unknown if this was the current Emperor) ordered the execution of all Warsfiels in the kingdom so there is no possibility that they could use their abilities against him. However the Emperor decided to keep a small group alive, consisting of the most powerful warsfiel users, under the instruction that they serve him whenever their help is needed in return for their lives. It is shown that the King ordered the Black Hawks to go after and kill the King and Prince of Raggs to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail possessed by them. Ayanami, Hyuuga, Katsuragi and Yukikaze are thought to be the earliest members of the group, and the first three fought in the Raggs War. The group's youngest member, Kuroyuri, seems to have joined the Black Hawks after the Raggs War. Haruse is though to have joined a year or so after Kuroyuri, as the youngster was shown to have not aged much when the pair met. Konatsu joined after Haruse, and it seems that he has not been a member for very long when the series starts. In the manga, it is Shuri who joined after Konatsu just before the Black Hawks go to Antowrt. In the Antowrt conflict, Yuki and Suzu were combat slaves captured by Hyuuga after they attacked him, but then freed by Ayanami who told them they could go where ever they wanted now. They decided to join the Black Hawks because they like Ayanami because he is strong. Members 'A table of all the members of the Black Hawks, past or present. ' Founding Members: The characters who are believed to be the first Black Hawks. Other members: Characters who later joined the Black Hawks. Black Hawks in the Manga Characters who are currently Black Hawks in the manga, but have not joined yet in the anime.